movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a cartoon character created in 1934 at Walt Disney Productions. Donald is an anthropomorphic white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a sailor shirt and cap with a bow tie. Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his enemy Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Bio *'Allies:' Walt Disney, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse (formerly), Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Max Goof, Clara Cluck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Gus Goose, Noah, Fethry Duck, Hernae, Peggy Duck, Gustav Goose, Admiral Grimmitz, Yen Sid, Willie the Giant, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwig Von Drake, Launchpad McQuack, Peter Pig, Bentina Beakley, various other Disney characters, Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Mac, Frankie Foster, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium, Dexter, Dee-Dee *'Enemies:' Chip 'n Dale, Pete, Mickey Mouse, Buzz-Buzz the Bee, Spike the Bee, Aracuan Bird, Humphrey the Bear, Baby Shelby, Gladstone Gander, Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Witch Hazel, Flintheart Glomgold, Kent Powers, Grandpa Beagle, Mister Molay, The Claw, Neighbor Jones, Argus McSwine, Willie the Giant (formerly), Eli Squinch, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Blot, Mojo Witch Doctor, Merlock the Magician, Cinnamon Teal, Emil Eagle, Weasels, Disney Villains Films Saludos Amigos Of the four segments, Donald stars in two of them. He first appears in the first segment, Lake Titicaca, as an American tourist who visits Lake Titicaca and gets to meet some of the locals, including a llama. He appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil, and he is shown South America by the parrot Jose Carioca and introduced to the samba. The Three Caballeroes It is Donald's birthday, and he is recieving presents from his friends in Latin America. The first present he recieves is a document on birds, and among the birds Donald learns of are the Aracuan Bird. donald is next given a book by Jose, which tells of Bahia, one of the many states of Brazil. Jose shrinks himself and Donald down so they can enter the book. In the adventure, Donald and Jose meet with the locals and dance to the samba, and Donald pines one woman. Afte the dance, Donald and Jose leave the book. Donald is too small to open the third present, so Jose teahces him to use magic to return to normal size. He meets Panchito Pastoles, who reveals the secret of the pinata, and blindfolds Donald to try and break it. They celebrate and the trio take the name The Three Caballeros. The clebration ends when Donald ends up fired away by firecrackers. Fun and Fancy Free In the second segment of the film, titled Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald is a peasent that lives with Mickey and Goofy in Happy Valley. After the harp that kept the land fertile and prosperous is stolen by Willie the Giant, Happy Valley suffered from a drought and severe shortage of food. All of them extremely hungry and starving, they have to share one loaf of bread, which they cut as thin as paper so all of them will be able to eat some. Unsurprisingly, Donald can't cope with the drought as well as Mickey and Goofy and flies into a rage and starts consuming anything in sight, including dishes and utensils. After Mickey and Goofy calm him down, he next spots the cow and takes an axe to kill it and eat it. Before he can do so, Mickey and Goofy restrain him. Mickey decides to sell the cow for food. Donald and Goofy are at first pleased, imagining the great food they will have when Mickey returns. Instead, Mickey comes back with tiny magic beans, which he states will bring good fortune if planted under the full moon. Donald has a breakdown again, not believing that Mickey sold their cow for tiny beans that would barely fill one of them and snatches the beans from Mickey and throws them away and they fall through a hole. The beans are in fact magical and a beanstalk grows when the full moon is out and the trio are lifted into the sky as they are asleep. They wake up in a land above the clouds and they proceed to enter a castle filled with food that they feed on. They then discover the magical harp, who explains that the reason Willie took her was because he liked the music she made. Willie the Giant himself comes back to the castle to demonstrate his magical abilities while eating the food. Mickey tries to trick him into turning into a fly to hit him with the fly swatter and calls Donald and Goofy to come and help him left it. Willie turns into a bunny instead and realizes their intentions, and locks the trio in the chest holding the harp, but Mickey climbs out before he can lock all three of them inside. After Willie falls asleep, Mickey is able to steal the key inside his pocket and frees his friends before taking the harp to bring back to Happy Valley. As Mickey tries to tie Willie's shoestrings together, the giant awakens and chases after the trio to get the harp back. They limb down the beanstalk and Willie follows, so the trio chop off the beanstalk and Willie falls to his apparent death. With the harp back, Happy Valley is restored to its former glory. Melody Time Donald and Jose are both in a bad mood and are moping at the cafe. The Aracuan Bird meets up with them and introduces them to the samba, and this cheers them up. Fantasia 2000 He stars in the most famous and popular bible story Noah's Ark who plays as the assistant of Noah and the husband of Daisy and Noah left him in charge of the the Ark and the animals, when Donald is rounding the animals and humans inside the Ark, he was checking off two pairs of animals a male and a female as they arrived and by the time Donald and Daisy entered the Ark safely, during the checking when donald realizes that Daisy was missing he went outside the ark and rushed to his house but a colossal wave was about to crash in, he rushes back to the ark when both him and daisy saw what happened they thought both each other were left behind and died, 40 days later he sent a male dove to search for dry land and threw him far then a female dove starts crying which that made Donald thinking about Daisy, thinking how much he misses her, when the dove returned with an olive branch Donald led all the animals out of the ark then Noah rubbed Donald's head in a reward for doing a great job with the animals and ark, but in the end of the segment they finally found each other and united in process. Television Cartoons Donald Duck's first appearance was in June, 1934, in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen as a rather lazy and selfish duck who, along with the pig, were too lazy to help the wise little hen prepare food and pretended to be sick. The hen caught on to this and ate the food by herself with her children while Donald and the pig watched on. Donald later appeared in a Mickey Mouse cartoon The Orphan's Benefit, where he tries to entertain the orphans by reciting the poems Mary Had A Little Lamb and Little Boy Blues, but he loses his temper and flies into a rage when the orphans eat his pie. Donald proved a very popular character amongst the audiences, so he continued to appear in Disney cartoons along with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto. Donald became famous due to his stubborn personality. In one cartoon, The William Tell Overture, he disrupts Mickey's orchestra by playing a different song. Donald-Duck-Self-Control-donald-duck-9607728-720-480 Donald's new appearance In 1936, Donald was redesigned. Original thin with a long beak, he was then designed as rounder, plumper, and had a shorter beak. In 1937, he began starring in his own cartoons, the first being Don Donald, which introduced his love interest Daisy Duck, who was hear named Donna Duck. Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, were introduced in the 1938 cartoon appropriately titled Donald's Nephews. DuckTales 1987 Version In DuckTales, Donald is joining the Navy and has left his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie with his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald would appear occasionally throughout the series. 2017 Version Donald is a major character in the 2017 DuckTales series. He plays a significantly larger role compared to the original series. Ten years prior to the start of the series, Donald and Scrooge were partners and regularly embarked on fantastical adventures. For reasons evidently regarding the disappearance of his sister, Della, Donald and Scrooge became distant from one another, to the point of Huey, Dewey and Louie having no idea that Scrooge was their great-uncle at the start of the series. In "Woo-oo!", Donald prepares for a job interview and, out of desperation, leaves the boys in Scrooge's care for the time being. He gets the job, but the employer is Flintheart Glomgold, who enlists Donald on his search to find the jewel of Atlantis (which Scrooge and the boys are also after). Though they are left in the city for dead by Glomgold, Dewey uses the wisdom he gained from Scrooge to rescue them. Impressed, Donald warmly allows the boys to remain in contact with their great-uncle, as he believes Scrooge will, at the very least, teach the boys how to get out of the dangers they'll inevitably face throughout their adventurous lives. Unfortunately, Donald's home catches fire, which prompts Scrooge to charitably invite his four nephews to live in his mansion. Though they accept, Donald still retains his houseboat, only now it resides in Scrooge's pool. Personality One of Donald Duck's most famous personalities is how tempermental he is, which has caused problems in his relationship with Daisy and Mickey, who is understandably annoyed by this. Donald has also shown a jealousy of Mickey being more popular than he is and seeks to replace him as the most famous. His anger issues and envy has sometimes makes him a sort of anti-hero and almost a villain sometimes. Another of Donald's flaws is his greed, occasionally scheming to get rich. He got his greed from his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald is well known for his aggressive and violent behavior. This has caused problems for Donald but has also helped him out at times.When faced with an enemy, Donald will occasionally lash out in a violent burst of rage and surprising strength, and he has been able to fight off threats, even predators and the forces of nature. He played as Nico in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He played as The Archdeacon in The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Clopin in The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Gringo in Auroralina He played Hugo in The Mouse of Notre Dame He played Iago in Flynnladdin He played Forrest in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) He played LeFou in Beauty and the Bear He played Grumpy in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons He played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio He played Ducky in Canal Famille Story He played 711 Robot in Canal Famillerama He played Pink Spider in Canal FamilleTubbies He played Buzz Lightyear in Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Moose in Canal Famille Planet He played Aladdin in Donaldladdin He played Quasimodo in The Duck of Notre Dame He played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Mickey He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He played Green Ninja in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) He played Shrek in Donald Duck (Shrek) He and Daffy Duck will play the Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Erniladdin. He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Adult Copper in The Mouse and the Duck Portrayals: * In Dale Chipmunk (Donald Duck) he is played by Dale. * In Donald Duck (400Movies Style) he is played by Himself. * In Fievel Mousekewitz (Donald Duck) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Scooby Doo (Donald Duck) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Donald Duck spoof for Chris2015 he is played by Ichigo. * In 200Movies he is PLAYED BY ARTEMIS Gallery: Donald Duck in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Donald Duck in the Shorts (1935) Donald Duck in The Reluctant Dragon.jpg|Donald Duck in The Reluctant Dragon Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos.jpg|Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros Donald Duck in Melody Time.jpg|Donald Duck in Melody Time Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol Donald Duck in DTV Valentine.jpg|Donald Duck in DTV Valentine Donald Duck in DuckTales.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (1987) Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Donald Duck in Quack Pack.jpg|Donald Duck in Quack Pack Donald Duck in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Donald Duck in The Spirit of Mickey Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck in House of Mouse Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Donald Duck in the 2017 Series.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017) Donald Duck.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Donald_duck_2013.png Donald facepalm.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Donald Duck as Nick Wilde.png|Donald Duck dressed as Nick Wilde Donald Duck.svg.png Donald duck and pikachu.png|Donald Duck as Ash Ketchum three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4822.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg Donald Duck KHIII.png House of Duck.png Walt Disney's Donald character central .jpg MMC Donald.jpg Donald DuckTales 2017.jpg Donald Redesign series.png Donald MMC.jpg Donald and Daisy.jpg Lyonsmouseworks03.jpg Quackpack1500375disneya.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Walt-Disney-1960-thisis-02.jpg Samba.jpg Donald TUAC.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-2248.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Donald-Duck-walt-disney-characters-24123242-2560-1432.jpg DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg Donald FAFF.jpg Icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg Donald-duck-1st-02.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg DD Cinemascope.jpg Havealaugh4-02.jpg Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg Dd-1.png Poor Donald is chased by Pete..jpg Category:Males Category:Male Charactes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Donald and Daisy Category:White Characters Category:Birds Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Short Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Twins Category:Mickey Mouse (2013) Characters Category:Uncles Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brats Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains